1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal receiving apparatus, an audio signal receiving method, a program, and an audio signal transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent proliferation of home theater systems or the like and the development of information transmission technology, a technique of transmitting audio signals using a plurality of channels has become widely used. In such a home theater system, an apparatus that transmits an audio signal and an apparatus that receives the audio signal are usually connected using a connecting cord.
On the other hand, in order to increase the flexibility of the layout of a plurality of speakers that constitute a home theater system, an attempt to connect an apparatus at the transmitting end and a speaker, which is an apparatus at the receiving end, wirelessly without using a connecting cord is being made.
With a view to realize such a wireless connection, a method of transmitting an audio signal using infrared rays is disclosed (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-27928).